


Love Is Not Easy

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor nunca es fácil, siempre tiene sus complicaciones, sus pros y contras, su manera de fluir libremente entre dos personas que se aman, de llegar a tener y sentir la sensación de felicidad pura de tenerlo a un lado.</p><p>Esta es la historia de dos chicos, dos chicos de diferentes clases sociales, diferentes lugares de vida y crecimiento, creencias y amistades pero que al final y después de indiferencias terminan enamorados locamente el uno del otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

 

 

 

 

Derek Hale un chico motociclista que viaja por todo el mundo para después regresar a sus raíces, a Beacon Hills, se encuentra con la noticia de que un chico acababa de llegar al pueblo y que vivía en la antigua residencia donde antes vivía el que fue el gran amor de su vida, la única mujer que amo y que se había marchado junto a sus padres en busca de una mejor vida, quien tiempo después se había casado con un magnate hombre de negocios.

Intenta creer que no le importa el hecho de que viva hay mismo además de que tiene cierto parecido con ella, lo rechaza y entabla una constante rivalidad entre ambos mientras una compleja relación de amor y odio se desenvuelve entre ellos.

Stiles Stilinski un chico de 17 años que vivía antes en la gran ciudad de New York se ve obligado de cambiarse de residencia debido al traslado de su padre al pequeño pueblo de Beacon Hills, donde es inscrito al Instituto del lugar y crea lazos con alumnos problemáticos, festivos, inteligentes y más que nada alumnos que tienen en mente ir en busca del amor de su vida que esperan encontrar algún día.

Mientras el continua con la idea de que el amor no existe conoce a un chico mayor que él mientras salía a caminar por las oscuras calles del pueblo. Desde ese día Derek Hale se convierte en su eterno rival provocando conflictos para ambos, discusiones y situaciones comprometedoras que terminaran acercándolos cada vez más hasta llegar al misterioso sentimiento del AMOR.

Esta es la historia de Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski, dos chicos completamente diferentes el uno del otro pero que terminan locamente enamorados, **_conoce su historia y su final..._**

 

 

 

_Bueno primeramente quiero agradecerles por leer este pequeño adelanto de lo que sera mi próxima historia, espero terminar con Amores Peligrosos y empezar con esta, espero de verdad les guste esta idea ya que hacia días que no me dejaba dormir y quise plasmar un poco de ella, cualquier comentario o duda que tengan al respecto responderé con gusto._

_Así mismo agradecería a todos ustedes me pudieran dar su punto de vista, si les parece bien o quisieran algo de especial que tuviera la historia, estoy abierta a criticas y comentarios que puedan ayudar a la mejoría de este y demás fics._

_De antemano muchas gracias a todos :) Saludos a todos!!_

_**PD:**  Estaré agregando una canción para cada capitulo, solo comento que son canciones que para ser sincera a mi me agradan mucho, si tienen en cuanta alguna pues adelante y con gusto la anexare._


	2. Capitulo Uno: El Inicio

-Primer día de clases, genial- menciona mientras se levanta para ducharse.

-Stiles será mejor que te des prisa o llegaras tarde- menciona el sheriff desde la parte de abajo.

-Ya voy!!- grita entrando al baño.

Hacia una semana que nos habíamos mudado a Beacon Hills y ciertamente no me agradaba para nada, temía lo que podía encontrarme al entrar al Instituto y no conocer a nadie, me daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo, pero al menos tenía la satisfacción de que en cuanto tuviera la mayoría de edad podría mudarme a donde quisiera.

Con pesadez me quite la ropa de dormir y abrí la regadera, entre y el agua comenzó a mojarme por completo, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el ruido que hacia al tocarme, era tan relajante permanecer allí, pero tenía que volver a la realidad, la realidad de que toda mi vida había cambiado desde el momento en que a mi padre lo habían transferido a este pueblo.

Al termino de mi larga ducha baje y encontré a mi padre tomando una taza de café en la mesa mientras leía el periódico, siempre hacia lo mismo.

-Buenos días Stiles- menciona mi padre.

-Buenos días- respondí sin verlo, no quería hacerlo.

-Sera mejor que cambies tu ánimo, como interactuaras entre los alumnos del Instituto.

-No planeo hacerlo, pienso quedarme en un rincón del aula y encerrarme en mi mundo donde aún vivo en Nueva York- respondo con sarcasmo, clásico de mí.

-Pues tendrás que superarlo, será un largo tiempo en este lugar así que mejor acostúmbrate.

Lo mire con furia y cerré la alacena que había abierto para tomar el cereal pues las ganas de desayunar se habían ido, solo quería irme de ahí, tome mi mochila y sin despedirme salí de la casa mientras escuchaba a mi padre llamarme.

El caminar por las calles solitarias de esa fría mañana me hacía recordar cuando mi madre y yo solíamos caminar en el parque antes de ir al prescolar, a veces la extrañaba demasiado, saque de mi mochila unos audífonos y puse la canción de Ed Sheeran – Photograph.

Solo era la música y yo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El sonar de una motocicleta en el exterior de la casa sorprendió a la chica mientras dejaba el tenedor un con el pedazo de fruta que llevaba a su boca para salir corriendo a recibir a su hermano.

-Derek!!- grita eufórica la mujer.

-Cora!- menciona casi en el mismo tono.

La chica de inmediato se enreda en su cuello fuertemente.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado- menciona alegre.

-No me perdería tu primer día de clases- responde el chico de chamarra de cuero.

-Cuanto tiempo te quedaras esta vez?- pregunta la menor.

-Lo suficiente para enterarme de si te has portado mal- mientras hacía cosquillas a la chica haciendo que esta se separara de inmediato de él.

De las grandes puertas de la mansión sale una mujer mayor con cabello largo y negro con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la de la menor.

-Era hora de que aparecieras, hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos- mientras se acerca y lo abraza.

-Solo han sido seis meses- responde el moreno.

-La última vez fueron tres- responde.

-Laura no trates a tu hermano de esa manera- habla una mujer aún más grande.

-Mama!- responde eufórico el chico separándose de su moto y alcanzar a la mujer.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado- la mujer parecía tratar de parar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Yo igual- responde el chico.

-Vamos entra para que comas algo- señala su madre.

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

Al llegar me detuve frente al instituto, una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas corrían y botaban balones, todos mirándome como carne fresca para ser blanco de sus burlas, no podía ser peor, suspire y me camine a la entrada.

Escuche el sonido de una motocicleta y divise a una chica bajar de la moto que se había estacionado al lado del aparcamiento de las bicicletas, el chico llevaba un casco y no pude mirarlo pero sin duda era de la clase de chicos presumidos que traían a su chica fresa a clases.

Sin tomarle más importancia me aleje de ahí y entre a la escuela, quería que terminara el día para poder marcarle a mi mejor amigo Mark.

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

-Vendrás por mí al terminar las clases- menciona la chica al bajar de la moto.

-Claro que sí, cuenta con ello- sonriéndole.

-Bien pues aquí te espero- le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo hacia donde sus amigas aguardaban por ella.

El moreno contemplo por un rato a su hermana mientras se perdía en la entrada del Instituto, suspiro y no pudo evitar recordar los días en los que Jennifer y el pasaban en esa escuela, el día en que la conoció y se enamoró de ella perdidamente, pero el día en que se tuvieron que separar fue el día en que todo se derrumbó en su vida, pensaba que lo suyo era para siempre pero un día ella desapareció de su vista dejando un vacío en su corazón, un vacío que no había podido superar a pesar de los años que habían pasado, por ello se refugiaba en su motocicleta, por ello salía por mucho tiempo del pueblo para no pensar más en ello, quería huir de la realidad donde había perdido la esperanza de volver a verla, de creer en el amor de nuevo.

El sonido de la campana del Instituto lo hizo regresar a la realidad y marcharse del lugar, rumbando por el lugar se colocó el casco y se marchó, con la intención de regresar por su querida hermana.


End file.
